mais on s'inquiète pour toi
by ylg
Summary: 'Par pitié, juste parce que je suis végétarienne ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai d'autres, non, que j'ai des problèmes tout court vis à vis de l'alimentation '


**Titre** : mais on s'inquiète pour toi, chaton  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>X-Men: Evolution  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Kitty Pryde, Pr Xavier, Ororo Munroe  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen moche  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Marvel & Warner Bros, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **un sujet qui a été archi-rebattu et souvent traité n'importe comment, et je m'excuse de tremper dedans moi-même à l'époque où j'ai eu le plot-bunny c'était encore assez peu répandu dans le fandom. Aussi, ce brouillon était vieux de plus cinq ans, alors ça risque peut-être de s'en ressentir sur le style...

**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Il n'y a jamais rien qui laisse présager quand des catastrophes vont nous tomber dessus. Encore que, s'il y avait un précognitif parmi les élèves, il pourrait se vanter que si, lui il l'avait senti arriver. Bon, le fait est qu'il n'y en a pas, que Kitty n'a aucun don pour les pressentiments et que ça lui est tombé dessus comme ça sans prévenir.  
>C'était la fin d'une journée très ordinaires, école, repas, devoirs, temps libre.<br>Et Ororo était venue la voir.

« Kitten, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
>- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »<p>

Elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Elle avait suivi sans se poser de questions.  
>Dans son bureau, le professeur l'attendait avec un air grave, les mains croisées sous le menton, horriblement sérieux.<br>Là, elle commença à s'inquiéter vaguement : était-il arrivé quelque chose ? quoi ? à qui ?

« Kitty, nous sommes inquiets pour toi.  
>- Hein ? »<p>

Ororo tourna vers elle un regard compatissant.

« Encore une fois, tu t'es à peine nourrie, ce soir. Une enfant en pleine croissance comme toi ne devrait pas négliger son alimentation.  
>- Mais je me nourris !<br>- Bien sûr, mais tu devrais faire plus attention à ton équilibre alimentaire…  
>- Mais j'y fais attention, je remplace toujours les protéines et tout…<br>- Je comprends tes raisons, mais décider si jeune de ne plus manger de viande, ça peut être dangereux. »

D'abasourdie, Kitty était passée à la révolte : et voilà, retour du même vieux sujet !

« Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à avaler des morceaux d'animaux morts, c'est dégoûtant !  
>- Bon, là n'est pas la question, intervint tout de même Xavier, tu es sans doute une grande fille responsable à qui l'on peut faire confiance, mais il subsiste un doute.<br>- Quel doute ? »

Là, elle nageait en pleine confusion.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi le soir, tu vas jusqu'au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée ?  
>- Ben, pour aller aux toilettes avant de dormir, avoua-t-elle, un peu rougissante, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.<br>- Alors que tu en as juste à côté de ta chambre ?  
>- Ben oui. Je ne sais pas si <em>vous<em> avez essayé de dormir juste à côté des toilettes, mais moi je n'aime pas être dérangée par… ce genre de bruit à onze heures du soir quand je voudrais dormir, et je pense que pour Rogue ou Jean ça doit être pareil. »

Mais enfin, à quoi pensaient-ils, exactement ? c'était quoi, ce regard navré qu'ils lui jetaient.  
>« Ce genre de bruit ? »<br>_J'vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus ?_

Ils étaient bêtes ou ils faisaient juste semblant de ne pas comprendre : les ploufs, les glouglous et… elle réalisa brusquement qu'ils devaient penser à toute autre chose :  
>« Ah non ! vous… vous vous imaginez que je me fais vomir, peut-être ? Ça va bien, oui ?<br>- Kitty…  
>- J'ai <em>horreur<em> de ça et je me trouve très bien comme je suis, je ne suis pas déséquilibrée ni rien et je ne sais pas où vous êtes allées chercher des idées pareilles. A croire que vous ne faites même pas confiance à vos étudiants ?  
>- Kitty, nous nous inquiétons de ta santé. Si tu peux nous promettre…<br>- Rhaaa, lisez dans mes pensées et vous verrez bien !  
>- Kitty… »<p>

Mais Kitty s'était déjà enfuie, outrée. Au moment de phaser à travers la porte, elle se reprit, fit un pas en arrière, se rematérialisa et claqua le lourd panneau de bois, avant de fondre dans le sol, préférant couper court à la discussion une bonne fois pour toutes.


End file.
